pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy and Didi: A Different Story
Note: Many of your favorite Daisy56 characters' personalities have been altered, since this is a different reality. Cast *Daisy Hernandez is Soldier Daze Hernandez, one of the Alliance's most experienced soldiers against DEI's forces. She has altered her natural electric lime eyes to a duller, unnoticable green, so citizens won't recognize her right away. She has also had her nervous system altered by Frank Fletcher, so she cannot show any feelings to others when in combat. *Didi Martinez-Hernandez is DIE Graduate Diana Martinez, and the most wanted evil scientist (other than Doofenshmirtz) in the Danvillian dystopia. She is unaware of the reality of Doofenshmirtz's dystopia, and when taken to Alliance HQ by Daze, she quickly joins the resistance against him. Most people do not trust her, but young Frank Fletcher does after questioning her using a truth detector. *Matt Hoover is Captain M.H., the third most-experienced captain in the Resistance branch of the Alliance. He has a slight crush on Soldier Hernandez, and admires her fighting skills. He is frequently disappointed by her, though, since she has removed any emotions from her system, so she cannot show mercy to anyone when in combat. *Freddy Garcia is Young Ambassador Alfredo Garcia, who is on a trip to Danville to see if Danville and the US needs the help from the Associacion Anti-Doof, a Mexican group of kids fighting for freedom from Doof, much like the Alliance. *Eric Nevis is Rookie Eric "Ricnev" Nevis is a former Punkie, a child raised in the sewers by parents who have escaped the Doofian dystopia. He is unaware about the strange supernatural powers he has developed while living in the sewers, and Doofenshmirtz is bent to get him. Wanted by the DECorporation. *Phineas Flynn is General Phineas "Philynn" Flynn, the most famous agent of the Alliance, being it's founder. He has a crush on Bell, even though he barely knows her. He is determined to defeat Doofenshmirtz, who has recently kidnapped his best friend, and liberate all. *Ferb Fletcher is Frank Fletcher, a famous surgeon and commander. He is Philynn's best friend and right-hand man. He is love with Diana Martinez, since he knows she doesn't actually know what she is doing wrong. He trusts her when he notices that she doesn't lie. He is later on kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz to be used as bait to Philynn to rescue him. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Bell, a mysterious, young, warrior Punkie who agrees to join the Alliance. She also, like Ricnev, has developed supernatural powers, hers being telekinesis and telepathy. She shows no romantic interest in Philynn, even though she does coin him that nickname when first testing out her new voice (she was originally mute, but Frank fixed her voice box using the Alliance's most advanced technology). *Jane Smith as the Finalizer (a parody of the Terminator), the one agent who's assigned in finalizing rogue agents, traitors, etc. She is completely silent and never speaks, even though she is not mute. Glossary Some words may be unfamiliar to you. Here are some of the definitions for this story. *'Alliance, The-' a secret society society in which children and teenagers are being trained to overthrow the dystopian reign of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. *'DIE'- see Doofensmirtz Institute of Evilogy *'Doofenshmirtz Institute of Evilogy'- A Doofian-funded institute in which young teenagers are trained to become evil. *'Finalizing'- putting a person in a coma-like state, most of the time happens to enemies of the Alliance. People who have been Finalized have been assured that they would be "reactivated" when the war ends. Story She weaved in and out of the crowd of zombie-like citizens and spotted her target. The boy's sandy hair stood out from the rest. There were almost no more blondes in this city. TARGET FOUND, the letters at the bottom of her eyesight flashed. ACHILLES SMITH IDENTIFIED. She rolled her eyes. That was her mission? To capture one of the most ridiculously annoying DIE members? Gahh. She headed towards the boy, when she quickly realized someone was following her. This, under other circumstances, would have been extremely embarrassing for her: she was the Daze; the Alliance's response to the Marty-Stu-like guy she was hunting. She's not supposed to be hunted, she was the predator, not the prey! But she could not feel any emotions: that was the key to being the best. .... Daze took out her stun gun. "Who's there?" she said as she did a 360. She tapped a small button on the side of her headgear, making her dull green eyes glow their natural neon lime, allowing her to see in the darkness. She heard a squeal to her right. She, by instinct, shot in that direction, and heard something fall to the cement. She quickly and quietly saw what--or better, who-- she had stunned. It was a young girl, about Daze's age, wearing the DIE uniform. Daze's eyes widened when she saw who it was. Diana Martinez: the most wanted young evil scientist by the Alliance. Sneak Peek B "Look out!" M.H. threw himself in front Daze. "No!" Daze wailed as M.H. disappeared, being immeadiately transported to a DEI center, probably to be reprogrammed and to be used against the Alliance. Her heart was broken. The last friend she trusted, was now gone and in the hands of Doofenshmirtz. Blinded by tears, she slowly turned to Diana. "You...you lied..." "What? No! I swear! I didn't know this--" she gestured around to the smoking remains of the Alliance HQ Building. "--would happen!" "You still lied," Daze pulled out a memory eraser. "You are now officially decommisioned from the Alliance, Diana Martinez." Daze pulled the trigger. Sneak Peek C "Alright, now try speaking." General Phineas asked the pretty, though strange, Punkie. Her eyes showed an emotion of confusion, as if he were asking her to eat some cheese off the moon. "Try saying my name, that'll be a good start." Phineas told her. Her blue eyes still showed confusion. Phineas slapped his hand against his forehead. How was going to show a young girl how to speak, if she's never spoken before in her life? How? That was Phineas' voice inside his head. His head jerked up, and looked at the girl. How do you speak?, a girl's voice rang inside his head. His eyes widened as he realized it was her voice. "Uhh..." Phineas coughed. "How can you do that? Speak to me telepathically?" he asked her. This is how I "speak"... she said. Phineas pushed a button on his watch and yelled into the transmiter, "Get me Frank! Now!" Category:Fanon Works Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Spin offs